1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a method of controlling the fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are fluid ejecting apparatuses having a nozzle that ejects fluid, a transporting section that transports in a direction of transportation a medium on which the fluid lands, and a mist sucking section that sucks air including mist that is part of the fluid ejected by the nozzle and that does not land on the medium and is floating (for example, see JP-A-2007-160607).